


正义将至

by mlest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Sadism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 蝙蝠侠必须明白，只有超人才能支配他的身体和快感。





	正义将至

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Justice Is Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757659) by [kleine_aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_aster/pseuds/kleine_aster). 



> 设定在某个克拉克/卡尔黑化的世界，正义领主、不义联盟、或者我也不知道，随你选吧。没有其他理由，我只是相当喜欢饥渴的Bottom!Bruce。原本只想写百字左右的，结果没收住。  
> PS： 文中轻蔑地提到赛琳娜，我想说清楚这是因为这里的超不厚道，并非意在攻击她本人  
> PPS：我忍不住用了这个标题，但实话说，这文完全不好笑 XD

“ ** _求你_** ，卡尔，”他说。“拜托了，卡尔。 ** _求你_** 。”

但卡尔·艾尔居高临下地露出甜蜜的微笑，一绺乌黑的卷发轻触他汗湿的前额，低声道，“不。”

这世上像看着布鲁斯欲求不满这样令他喜爱的事物凤毛麟角；他几乎热爱这个胜过日光浴。他爱享受他濒临高潮时的战栗，聆听他情难自禁时吃力的呻吟和喘息，感受他在愚蠢地开始以为这次能被允许释放时体内攀升的兴奋，最后欣赏他在卡尔退出来，徒留他深陷湿润与饥渴时，脸上纯然的 ** _失落_** 。凭借极度灵敏的感官，卡尔对他的每一下移动，每一阵痉挛，每一次 ** _收_** ** _紧_** 都了如指掌——汗水在疤痕交错的肌肤上积累，肌肉在强健的大腿间紧绷，血液向无可救药地勃起的阴茎涌去。但凡他能感知，他便能控制。他有力量，而且乐在其中。

这严苛的训诫是专为蝙蝠准备的，恰恰因此而妙趣横生，因为他是如此 ** _高傲_** ，如此 ** _顽强_** 。仿佛裹在防弹衣里的优越感，身心都武装到牙齿，永远一副嗅到了难闻气味的表情，似乎高高在上、遥不可及。他也偏偏不顾一切地想要被掀翻、被狠狠地操， 这是他最不为人知的秘密之一。但既然卡尔知晓了，就只会肆无忌惮地利用，直到他心生厌倦——那还遥遥无期呢。

他要颇费周章才能让这只蝙蝠乖乖就范，但卡尔·艾尔从来都不畏辛劳。每一次他压在他上方，深入撞击着他，直到看着他彻彻底底地自取其辱，他都满意地想起，一分耕耘，一分收获。

在他身下，是布鲁斯露出的牙齿，和狂热的、深陷的蓝眼睛。他不愿重复之前的恳求，转而丧家犬般对他咆哮，但他的臀部迎向他的姿态骗不了任何人。

卡尔对他微笑。“你简直像谷仓门一样敞开着。”他亲切地说。

布鲁斯深刻的五官上一闪而过的受伤和羞耻令他轻笑出声，随后俯身在他额角烙下一个吻。他自己感觉再好不过了。布鲁斯深入地、用力地、恰到好处地吞着他，而 ** _他_** 已经确知自己能够得偿所愿。

他为今晚吊足了他的胃口。这是他的最爱：饿着他，直到他几乎对他的阴茎垂涎三尺，哪怕心知自己可能最终只能徒劳地硬着、喘息着。凭借自己神的力量，卡尔总能确保布鲁斯不和其他人鬼混，或是以超出卡尔认为合适的程度用手指自我满足。蝙蝠侠必须明白，只有超人才能支配他的身体和快感。在卡尔看来他已经充分吸取了教训；毕竟他总会匍匐着回到他身边，有备而来，心甘情愿，大张着双腿以至连赛琳娜·凯尔都会认为他做过了头。

有些时候，当卡尔恰巧慷慨而非残酷，他会满足他。即使最顽固不化的宠物，也理应偶尔获得奖励；另外卡尔可不希望他停止争取。布鲁斯非常刻苦，而看着他为某种理论上力所能及、但最终或许无法得到的东西竭尽全力实在是太有趣了。

有些时候，当卡尔怀有 ** _一_** ** _丝_** 仁慈 ，他会满足他，但绝不会放过在适当的时机打乱节奏，赐予他那种凌乱的、稍稍变调的高潮。其效果总是蔚为可观——接下来的一周里，他得以欣赏蝙蝠侠暴躁易怒、一触即发地踱来踱去。由于他几乎向来如此，其他人完全无法分辨其间的区别。

然而大多数时候，卡尔是冷酷的。

他还不确定自己今夜心情如何。或许他会在最后一刻从他体内拔出，任他怒目圆睁、满含仇怨地见证自己释放在他扭动的温热躯体上。（卡尔在场时，布鲁斯明智地放弃尝试自慰。）他由衷享受着随后他像差遣仆从一样命令布鲁斯穿戴整齐离开时，他股间清晰可辨的颤抖。

又或许他会……今夜他可以选择做个体贴的神。

“你觉得怎样，”他在他唇边温柔地呢喃，“如果我就这样把你打发走，布鲁斯……？此时此地，像这样淌着水、散发着 ** _气味_** ？你觉得你能尽快控制住你的小问题，在尊严扫地之前赶回家去吗？或许我应该立刻召开全体会议，观察你表现如何。我们该看看会发生什么吗？”

布鲁斯紧紧抿着的唇间溢出嘶声， 阴云笼罩了面庞，卡尔几乎尝到他狂怒的滋味，但当他喘息着开口，嗓音中真诚的担忧背叛了他，“别。 ** _别_** 。你 ** _敢_** 。”因为他 ** _知道_** 卡尔确实会让他这么做。 ** _没人_** 能这么对蝙蝠侠说话，但他们的拉锯漫长到足以使他明白，卡尔从不虚张声势。

卡尔舔舐他的嘴唇，转而非常、非常缓慢地推进他，因为他 ** _恨_** 那样。他能感觉到他弯曲的脚踝筋疲力尽地抽搐着。

“嗯，”他满意地发出喉音，忽略了这人类对他发号施令的可笑尝试，“为了让我 ** _不_** 那样做，你愿意给我什么作为交换？”

而蝙蝠侠，上帝保佑他可怜的、淫荡的灵魂，真的咆哮出声，“你想要什——什么？”

蝙蝠是骄傲的，但超人已经把他紧紧钉在自己的阴茎上，确保他会为了他不撤出来付出 ** _任何_** 代价。现在卡尔甚至无法碰触他硬挺的部位而不引起他的立刻爆发。当然他是无论如何也不会那样做的。那可太煞风景了。

带着温和的微笑，他捧起布鲁斯怒容满面的脸。有时在这样的夜晚，他能看到眼泪。但今晚并非其中之一。蝙蝠选择负隅顽抗。

“我想要的一如既往，布鲁斯，”他柔声说。“我要你的忠诚，你的 ** _服从_** 。我要你循规蹈矩，不但在这里，而且在外头，在所有人面前。你能为我做到的，对不对？”

一声嘶哑的怒吼，随后布鲁斯的手掐住了卡尔的喉咙，用力攥着。他哑然失笑。他是钢铁之躯，这徒劳无功，连淤伤都不会留下。即使能，布鲁斯也下不去手。蝙蝠侠不杀人。这或许是布鲁斯允许自己动手尝试的唯一原因。这简直太可惜了；如果卡尔确信他不会搞什么小花招的话，他可以带些氪石到卧室里来，成全一场有趣的性爱游戏。这是白费力气，但卡尔还是由着他去。看着他劳神费力总是有趣的。

布鲁斯对他怒目而视，但紧接着当卡尔加速以他喜欢的方式操着他，他的神情松动下来，满是 ** _柔软的_** 渴望。感受到卡尔的抽插，他的声调渐渐拔高，那真是至为甜美。

“你能为我做到吗？”他耐心地重复。

“好，”布鲁斯喘息着，卡尔报以微笑，即使他知道这份热情是投向占有他的阴茎，而非这项提案，这也仍是动听的。“好的。 ** _好_** 。”

“之后你会为此痛恨自己的，对不对？”卡尔轻声哄诱着，撅起嘴唇。

“ ** _是的_** 。”

布鲁斯的脸再次扭曲了，嘴角拧出鄙夷的冷笑，但他的身体是那么、那么激烈地迎合着卡尔的戳刺。他拱起背，这意味着留给卡尔决定是否准许他释放的时间寥寥无几；意识到他 ** _仍然_** 可以夺走这一切带来的刺激如此强烈，以致他感到自己的高潮骤然逼近。人类汗水的气息无处不在、势不可挡，而卡尔沉醉其中。和他的最爱共舞总是这样令他血脉贲张。

“我想要的，”他喃喃道，“我想从你这里得到的一切，布鲁斯，只是你理解我 ** _拥有你_** 。”

布鲁斯的手指在他颈上痉挛，一次，两次，接着松开他，下滑着抓挠他宽阔的胸膛。同样了无痕迹，但卡尔几乎希望事实恰恰相反，因为此时这已经充斥着欲望和饥渴。看着布鲁斯开始高潮时眼中袒露的、近乎 ** _受伤_** 的神色，卡尔纵容了他，保持着稳定的节奏全程操着他。他的人类玩物发出的声音无与伦比，他的高潮喧闹而湿润，而卡尔几乎可以确定布鲁斯扭伤了什么位置，稍后会陷入相当的痛楚。在这一切背后，依然萦绕着他对于卡尔可能终结此刻的恐惧，因他有这个力量，这事实本身足以将他也推至顶峰。他在播撒在他体内时高声呻吟，这是久违的体验，令这个夜晚对他们两人都特殊起来。

卡尔从他身上翻下时，布鲁斯仍在喘息。他沉重而颤抖的呼吸里隐约含着感激，又仿佛正竭力压抑着某种静止的东西，也许是眼泪。

但一等高潮退去，他就变得纹丝不动，一声不吭。他躺在那儿，仿佛灵魂出窍，或许事实正是如此。然而当卡尔向他伸出手去，他背转过身，在超人奢华的床上蜷成一个伤痕累累的球。

“啊，”卡尔叹了口气，在他身旁舒展四肢，感觉自己拥有了整个世界。“记得你曾经爱我吗？”

  

END


End file.
